Pups Save Mr Porter
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Mr Porter has a heart attack while serving customers at his restaurant. Can the PAW Patrol save him before his health declines even further?


**PUPS SAVE MR PORTER**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Monday afternoon. School had just finished & Angel, Elias & Kelly were at the Lookout hanging out with Ryder & the pups.

"Once again it's a nice day today. I love spending time with you guys in this weather" said Angel.

"Me too. This weather always makes me feel fresh & young" said Elias.

"What are going to do today? Are we staying here or are we going to the beach or park?" asked Kelly.

"How about we stay here. We don't need to go anywhere else to have a good time" said Ryder.

Everyone stayed at the Lookout & played some soccer. Meanwhile at Mr Porter's restaurant Alex was playing out the front while Mr Porter was serving some customers. It was a normal day of work for him.

"Hey Grandpa can I have some carrot cake? I'm starving" said Alex.

"Sure thing Alex. I'll be right back" said Mr Porter.

Alex remained outside as Mr Porter went to retrieve a slice of carrot cake for him. A few seconds later he came back & gave Alex the slice of cake.

"Thanks Grandpa" said Alex.

"No problem. I better get back to these customers" said Mr Porter.

As Mr Porter walked over to attend to the other customers he suddenly got a tight feeling in his chest. At 1ST he didn't think anything of it. As the minutes ticked by he started having trouble breathing. His heartbeat was rather erratic & he felt incredibly weak. Soon he fell to his knees. Customers became panicked when they saw that Mr Porter was having some difficulty getting up. When Alex saw what was going on he ran over.

"Grandpa are you alright?" asked Alex.

"Call the PAW Patrol. I think I'm having a heart attack" said Mr Porter as he fell to the floor.

Alex got his phone & called the PAW Patrol. Ryder & the others were inside the Lookout when the call came through.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder.

"Ryder I need help. Grandpa thinks he's having a heart attack. I don't know what to do" said Alex.

"We'll be right over. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he summoned the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran for the elevator. Marshall ended up crashing into the other pups without tripping over.

"Sorry guys. Once again I'm at the heart of the crash" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got in their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. This is urgent. Mr Porter is having health problems. He thinks he's having a heart attack. We need to get him to the hospital" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to keep people back & give Mr Porter some room" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

"Marshall I need you to transport Mr Porter to the hospital" said Ryder as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue" said Marshall.

"Angel, Elias & Kelly I need you guys to help Mr Porter into Marshall's ambulance & keep an eye on him so that his health doesn't get worse" said Ryder.

"We're on it Ryder" said Angel.

"You can count on us" said Elias.

"Let's do this" said Kelly.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he slid down the fireman pole. Chase & Marshall deployed in their vehicles. Angel went with Chase, Elias went with Ryder & Kelly went with Marshall. All of them raced over to Mr Porter's restaurant. Alex was crying & sat watching helplessly.

"Thanks for coming guys. Please help Grandpa" said Alex.

"Chase I need you to make some room so that nobody gets in the way" said Ryder.

"Yes sir Ryder. Ruff cones" said Chase as he cordoned off the area so that nobody could get in their way. Chase got his megaphone out & addressed the crowd.

"Please stay back. Emergency in progress" said Chase.

Elias, Kelly & Ryder helped Mr Porter up & into Marshall's ambulance. Then they all drove off to the hospital. Alex went with Angel, Elias, Kelly, Marshall & Mr Porter in the ambulance.

"Is he going to be OK?" asked Alex.

"Of course he will. Mr Porter will be just fine" said Angel.

"We're not going to let him die. We're going to do everything we can to help" said Elias.

"That's right. Your grandfather will be alright" said Kelly.

After arriving at the hospital Mr Porter was taken into the emergency room. Everyone else waited in the foyer. Alex was terrified. He didn't know how this had happened.

"How did this happen? Grandpa isn't sick so he shouldn't be like this" said Alex.

"That's hard to explain. It depends on whether he has any lifelong health conditions" said Angel.

"It could be his age as well. Heart related conditions usually become more frequent when you're older" said Chase.

"The worst part about it is that a lot of the time there's no way to predict when something like this can happen. Sometimes it just happens out of nowhere" said Elias.

"That's the scariest thing about heart attacks. They can creep up on you & take you by complete surprise" said Kelly.

"The good news is that not all heart attacks are fatal. Hopefully Mr Porter will pull through" said Marshall.

"That's right. Don't worry about Mr Porter dying Alex. I doubt that his health is poor enough to cause fatality" said Ryder.

Alex just sat quietly with tears running down his face. Elias, Kelly & Ryder held him in their arms trying to calm him down while Angel, Chase & Marshall sat nearby. Eventually a nurse came over.

"Is Grandpa OK?" asked Alex.

"Yes he is. He only had a minor heart attack. It wasn't anywhere near enough to cause death. He's resting in his room now. I can take you to him" said the nurse.

"Yes please" said Alex.

The nurse took everyone to the room where Mr Porter was. Mr Porter had regained consciousness & seemed to be doing fine. As soon as they got there Alex gave him a hug.

"I'm glad that you're OK Grandpa. I was scared that you wouldn't make it" said Alex.

"That's sweet. Thank you guys. You really saved my life" said Mr Porter.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. If you need anything just let us know" said Ryder.

"I will. See you later" said Mr Porter.

"Bye" said everyone as they left. After returning to the Lookout Ryder assembled everybody in the control room.

"Good job today guys. This was quite possibly the most successful rescue we've ever performed. Kelly your role in today's mission was quite important & you demonstrated great skills by helping Mr Porter. For your efforts I now make you an honorary member of the PAW Patrol" said Ryder as he pinned a badge on Kelly's top. She was now the 1ST female honorary member ever.

"Thanks Ryder. Whenever you guys need me I'm always ready to help" said Kelly.

"Good job Kelly. This is why I love you. You always think about other people in time of need" said Elias.

"I love you for the same reason. Today was a great day & I couldn't feel any better about helping out" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly shared a kiss. Everyone then went out & played some more soccer before heading home. Elias told his parents about what had happened.

"Good job Elias. You should be proud of yourself" said Ella.

"Yes you should. Helping Mr Porter like that is a wonderful thing. Well done" said Ethan.

"Thanks guys. I just hope that Mr Porter gets better. Nobody can make good food like him" said Elias.

The rest of the evening was ordinary. As Elias got in bed that night he thought about his hopes for Mr Porter.

" _I hope Mr Porter recovers soon. His health & safety is really important. I'm proud of Kelly for helping out today. She's shown that she's just as capable to help out as much as the rest of us. I don't think Mr Porter will be in the hospital for too long. I doubt that he'll have any other health related issues for now. I think that he'll be feeling a lot better soon. I hope he's doing OK now"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
